


Heavan and Hell On Earth

by Doughy_chloe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Angel Powers, Angel/Demon War, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Demon Powers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Half-Demon, Half-Human, Half-angel, Half-breeds, Idiots in Love, Just not as big, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Steve is still post-serum Steve, They both need a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, Wings, angel!Steve, bucky barnes calls steve rogers pet names, but like future by not that much, demon!Bucky, full-body blusher Steve, like a lot of pining, like slightly smaller than Bucky, practically soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doughy_chloe/pseuds/Doughy_chloe
Summary: Steve is half angel and Bucky is half demon. They don't know how to act, so they fall in love.





	1. Only Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing but its 1 am and i just finished watching Constantine. so now theres this idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ALSO- I wrote this pretty much like they had access to technology, books, movies and media just very restricted and monitored. So like no news or religious texts and all movies are watched before hand and approved. Shit like that

The angel vs. demon war crashed onto earth's soil in 2056 and lasted a solid 19 months (1 year and 7 months) before all angels and demons were back in there own plane. The government easily covered up the whole ordeal by erasing almost all evidence of it ever happening and feeding false information to citizens via media. The only evidence they didn't get rid of, were the kids.

The half angel and half demon babies were taken from their mothers and wiped from anyone's memory. They were taken to secure, government controlled camps where they were trained to be weapons for the government’s use. The demons were usually classified as the weapons while the angels were mostly trained and used as healers. The government didn't want to kill the half-breeds directly due to some semblance of morals and thought training them to become weapons was so much more morally acceptable.  

Starting with almost 800 kids, only a grand total of 218 survived within the US. Many didn't make it past the tender age of 4 due to fighting genes or accumulating power within such small bodies. At the age of 4, wings started to come in, which was another large cause of death due to the pain. The color of said wings reveals whether that child is angel or demon, and its class within those categories. After the wings fully settled, around 5 for most, their powers started to evolve. By age 8 or 9 most had garnered their full potential and an angel got its halo while demons got a set of small horns.

Many demons have elemental powers and the elements get more dangerous, or harder to control, the higher the class. First class is wind and their wings are usually slate grey with white streaks and very ruffled feathers. Second class is, the most common, earth. Their wings are slate dark-grey wings with green lining the top arch of their wings. Third class is water and their wings are usually almost black with blue streaks and the feathers are slick looking and have a slight iridescence to them. The fourth, final and rarest class, is fire. Their wings are huge and jet black with red, orange and yellow streaks. Out of 104 demons only 3 are fire class. There are 33 first class, 46 second class and 22 third class.

All demons also have a set of small horns. Each pair of horns is varied in color, size, shape and some are even patterned with intricate detail. They have seemingly no continuity or correlation. The scientist of the compound theorize that the horns directly correlate with their biological fathers and their DNA.

As for angels, first class is most common and it's healing. Their wings are usually an off-white/cream color and they're perfectly normal size and shape. Second class is teleportation and their wings are sleek and almost look to be made of tissue paper. Third class is telekinesis and their wings have sharp-almost blade-like feathers that fade into a light tan at the bottom. Fourth class is energy manipulation and their wings are pure white and huge. There is a total of 107 angels, 58 fist class, 29 second class, 20 third class and 7 fourth class. 

All angels also have halos that are all very specified to there person. An angels halo can actually manifest as whatever is suitable or pleasing for the angel. So a halo could manifest as a necklace, a bracelet, a ring etc. All halos vary in brightness, and obviously size, and sometimes color. Much like horns, some are patterned and there seems to be no real explanation to lack of correspondence between it all. 

Its been 18 years since the war. They were given a mostly basic American K-12 education, (which basically means ramming shit into children’s brains hoping they’ll understand) excluding everything that could jeopardize the system obviously. Physical, mental and power training was rigorous and most halves had specialty classes that could help them in their assigned fields  

They weren’t raised with the knowledge of the Bible or even god. They know what they are, just not where they came from. But with demons having an 'I don't give a fuck attitude" and angels seemingly born with a superiority complex, they didn’t usually get along very well. But apart from only being separated for physicals by the doctors of the compound, they segregated almost unknowingly.

****

  Bucky Barnes was one of the 3 fire class demons at the "Academy", as he likes to call it in his head. He kept to himself as much as possible, with the exception of only a few people and did whatever he could to not interact with angels. Not all angels, he actually likes most of the angels he knows, just more specially one, an old play mate with blonde hair who's overly bright and always changing halo draws him in like a lazer pointer to a cat. He cant remember the boy's name but he does remember him being small, small in a way that had Bucky subconsciously vowing to protect him. He also remembers burning, on somewhat accident, a sleazy kid that was trying to yank on the boy's new wings. That was before he was taken away for training and experiments due to being the first revealed fire class. That was almost 11 years ago and Bucky has kept his subconscious promise, just...from a distance. The boy has changed a lot over years and the only reason Bucky seems to recognize the boy today, is because of the amazing light that always seems to be radiating off of him. It’s a beautifully pure light that could light the darkest corners of a room. It’s beautiful, hes beautiful. His golden hair seems to soak in the sun and his wings of pure white put even the fluffiest and whitest of clouds to shame. Bucky wants to know how they feel under his hands. He wants to know how to make his angel weak with only his touch, how to make him _happy_. 

****

"Stop doting on the damn angel Bucky! Or at least go talk to him, maybe get his name, you only ever call him ‘your angel’ and I can’t deal with _so_ _much_ sappiness anymore." Natasha says accusingly as they sit to have lunch in the cafeteria that is almost entirely segregated. "Aw but then you wouldn't have anything to hold over my head anymore, to taunt me with." He says with a small smirk, looking her in the eye. " Ha, I bet I could find  _something_ to taunt you about. I mean look at you, fuckin ugly mug" She says with a smile and a laugh. They both laugh, knowing they're the only people they truly have, along with Clint.

Being from the same class and being such good friends was pure luck, and maybe a lot of time spent together growing up.

They finally start eating and Bucky thinks hes safe from the topic of his angel until "I mean really, all you gotta do is go over there, say hi and you'll have him in the palm of your hand with the charm you seem to have. Whats the worst that could happen?" "Oh I don't know." He says sarcastically and Nat rolls her eyes. "What if he hates demons? What if he doesn't even remember me at all? What if hes not into guys?...O god." Natasha laughs at my anxiousness as Clint, Tasha's boyfriend, walks up to the table.

They've all been friends since they were kids, being the only 3 fire classes, but Natasha and Clint have been dating since they were 15. "Whats got you lookin' like someone poked all your nerves?" Clint signs jokingly as he sits. Bucky doesn't answer just keeps thinking of bad scenarios in his head but Natasha answers in sign while saying "I told him to go talk to golden and asked whats the worst that could happen, and now..." she gestures to Bucky whos now staring at the angel again looking like a hopeless puppy.

Clint waves at Bucky's face to sign at him "C'mon man, grow a pair. I've seen him be friendly with demons and I'm like 90% sure he likes guys." Clint is 65% deaf due to the process of growing up and prefers signing rather than talking and hates hearing aids with a passion.

"Yeah,Yeah. Fuck off Barton, it took you three full years to confess your crush of Natasha, and by that time you guys had already been dating for two, so don’t even." Bucky signs with an unimpressed look. "Yeah but you've been staring at this fucking angel your whole damn life." Clint signs raising an eyebrow and releasing a disappointed  _ _tsk__

Well shit. 

They have the same argument at least once a week. Of Natasha and Clint telling him to get his head out of his ass and Bucky having mild panic attacks thinking about it. Thanking about how he’s a demon abomination who should never get close enough to touch les he taint him. Thinking about the fact that he could _hurt_ his angel. Thinking about how something so amazing deserves something so much better, but also the thought of him with another pains him. 

Bucky just lets out a defeated huff and settles into his seat, food forgotten. Slouched with his chin in his palm, he looks back up at Steve who he finds to be looking back. Looking back with his too blue eyes. 

****

Steve Rogers was one of the 7 class four angels. Out of 6 other fourth class angels hes only friends with 2 of them. Hes never been the most social butterfly, probably because he was 5'6' and _maybe_  110 pounds for most of his short life, but now hes 5’11’ and over 180 pounds. Now when he tells people his class they don't laugh and ask him to tell the truth. People take him and his abilities much more seriously now. Anyone that used to pick on him has long since stopped and almost cower now when hes near.

Despite all this, all the changes, Steve can still feel those eyes watching him. Those safe, grey-blue eyes that seem to track him almost everywhere he goes. He should be creeped out and maybe not as flattered as he is but hes become accustomed to having his demon near, always watching out for him. The demon doesn't know he knows and that's probably a good thing. He doesn't know the demon’s name but he remembers the eyes. They're the same eyes of the first true playmate he ever had. The one that burnt a boy for tugging at Steve's fresh wings. Steve never got his name but he could never forget. And even though Steve saw the boy grow into his alluring eyes, Steve is still floored by the beauty of his demon. The dark beauty of the powerful colorful wings that that only entice his urge to stroke and feel. The steely-grey eyes that seem to sway him, even sitting.

Steve has a burning curiosity to know how he feels, is his skin warmer than most? What of his lips, are they as soft and inviting as they look? Would his hands be warm as they roamed...

Steve Slowly zones back in at the call of his name from Sam, one of the other fourth classes, "Steeeeeeeve? Hey Buddy...you good? You looked like you were contemplating life for a while." Steve blinks to wet his dry eyes and turn away from the frazzled looking fire class across the cafeteria. "Um yeah...sorry." he says with an innocent smile. "Mmhmm, suuuuure. So you weren't just staring at the oh so mysterious fire class over there?" Wanda, a third class, chirps in as she eats fries. "Oh god, not you too Wand." Steve says pleading, acting as if hes dying and reaches his hand out to her. " Do you wish to break my heart oh dear Wand?...for I don’t think I’ll live!" Steve says splaying himself across the table and gripping his heart. Wanda laughs and grabs his hand " Of course not O-Steve, but you really mustith go talk to him." Steve sits up laughing along with all the others "I could never. Hes probably not even into guys, actually hes probably with the redhead." Steve says solemnly, looking and stiring whatever food his fork hits on his tray. "Oh Steve, hes so into guys...and you my friend are a _very_ hot guy. Aaaaand, the redhead is dating the blonde." Pietro, Wanda's twin and a second class, adds in. "How do you know all of that?" Asks Steve, totally bypassing the hot comment because this isn’t how all of his friends are. "Well...I may have asked around about him and by ask around I mean I went up to the readhead and asked if they were dating." Pietro says nonchalantly. "See now you have no reason to not go up to him and finally ask for his damn name." Tony adds like fact from down a bench sitting with Pepper. After that statement and Steve sputtering, the table moves on to different topics. But Steve's brain is hyper aware of the demon’s eyes.

Steves zones out again, staring curiously at the supposed _dangerous_ fire class, if the rumors are anything to go by, who doesn't look all that dangerous with an adorable pout on his red lips and smallish horns peaking out of his ear length hair. (Steve thoughtlessly thinks it sad that he’s never gotten close enough to see if they’re patterned) 

And then his demon is staring back and for once Steve doesn't look away. 


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again idk what im doing but hope someone enjoys :)

On not so rare occasions the fighting stumbles back onto earth, and before the children were trained enough to be sent out, it would take the government days to get it under control due to the fact that angels and demons can only be truly taken down by their own powers. So now that the kids are of age, the fighting can be stopped within hours.  

Field missions have been apart of the halve’s training since they were 14. They always go in small teams of 8, 4 angels and 4 demons. 1 angel and 1 demon from each class.

Things usually always work out and end up fine. (Except that one time where a demon and an angel got paired together that had some fucked up vendetta against the other and ended up fighting each other instead of the things they were supposed to be fighting. Nothing terrible happened and everyone came back alive but the 2 students were put on house arrest for 3 months...but other than that it works out fine.)

****

Steve has never gone on a field mission before because they're picked at random and he'd been sickly and bird-boned every other time he did get picked. Bucky on the other hand, goes on one every few months due to the fact that hes 1/3 of a whole class. 

Anytime there is a need for a field mission the newly formed team is called into a room and debriefed on whats going on and there mission. Steve, having never done this, is fucking lost. Within the huge compound, a compound where if he accidentally steps into the wrong building could be arrested or shot, Steve is lost as shit. Hes nervous as is because he doesn't even know what this is about, he was just told to show up. So when the sound of heavy boots crunching on gravel starts to come up behind him, he's pretty sure, angel or not, he has a heart attack. He freezes and starts to think of excuses as to why he's in some weird restricted area when a sweet sultry voice says "Uh...hey. You look really lost. Do you need help?" Steve know its him, he just knows it. He's cursing himself as he turns around and has his suspicions confirmed. 

****

Bucky had been trailing his angel for the last 10 minutes and the whole time they've been going the wrong way. He had thought that he'd at least done this once in 4 years considering hes 1/7 of a class. The thought of Steve going makes him anxious cause if he had gone even once, like most everybody has, it would’ve been without him. Without him there looking out for him and making sure he comes back safe. It makes a rumble come from the back of his throat that surprises even him.  

He's been building the nerve to actually ask the angel if he needs help but hes in too deep now, if he were to actually think about it. If The angel were to question why he himself was 10 minutes out of the way as they're walking back, he'd be done for. Due to embarrassment mostly.

Its only when they're already 5 minutes late to the meeting and his angel takes _another_  wrong turn and stops that Bucky, after deep contemplation and a lot of anxiety, grows the balls to blurt out if he needs help. The angel turns around stiffly gnawing at his lip with his cheeks flushed in either embarrassment or exertion and his eyes slightly wide. The picture makes Bucky's chest tighten, eyes widen and a totally different growl try to make its way up, he has to swallow hard to subside the noise."Uh yeah, help would be great." his angel says shyly, looking down as his cheeks flare up, along with his neck and oh god does he want to see how far the blush goes down."Would you happen to know where the meeting room is?" His angel says looking back up chewing on that damn bottom lip again. Bucky tears his eyes away from his lips and responds "Oh yeah, I'm headed there now. Wanna walk with me?" And oh fuck, what has he done he thinks. Bucky can barely be in the same room as the angel and hes now officially offered to walk 20 minutes side by side with him. He's so screwed. 

****

The question startles Steve through his initial shock and embarrassment. "What?" Steve dumbly replies wanting to ultimately smack himself the moment it leaves his lips. Because oh shit what if hes fucked up his chance and The demon takes it back, Steve thinks. But his demon just takes it in stride. With a little smirk on his lips that Steve cant help himself from glancing at, hoping the demon didn't notice. But the smirk growing ever so slightly gives Steve the hint that he most certainly did notice, and now he wants to dig a hole and jump into it. Looking Steve in the eyes, still with the smirk, he asks "I'm going there now, would you like to walk with me?"

****

His angel stays still and agape for a little while too long, making Bucky's smirk drop as he looks at his boots and rubs the back of his neck saying "Uh...or...not, it's cool, I can just give you the directions." Bucky's hand drops from his neck as he stuffs them both in his pockets and looks up to Steve with a sad smile. He doesn't get mad, could never at his angel. He knows whats said about him and totally understands why the angel would say no to even being seen with him. The rejection still stings a little though, ok a fucking lot, especially after all these years of watching over him and _wanting_ (which he'll continue to do). However, Bucky is startled out if his thoughts by his angel stepping closer and saying "O wait no! sorry um...I'd love to walk with you, if its still on the table?" His angel looks up from under his lashes, and Bucky can now see the freckles that dot his cheeks, and who would Bucky _be_  to say no to that. 

****

"Of course." His demon says with a smile that makes Steve melt on the inside. Steve stands there a little shocked that hes so willing to with how  _weird_ Steve is acting. Steve stands there for a few seconds and The demon takes this as an invitation to gesture the way to Steve. Steve starts walking towards the direction of gesture and then his demon says "Oh wait! I'm Bucky by the way" He reaches out his hand for a formal handshake with a smile and oh my god hes such a gentleman theirs no way this is actually happening, Steve thinks. Steve sticks out his hand and does a firm (but not weird) handshake and almost gasps at how warm his hands are, "I'm Steve." he says giving a, hopefully, charming smile.

They're in a comfortable silence for about 2 minutes until Bucky asks "Usually everyone knows where the meeting room is. Have you never been on a field mission?" Steve stops completely and stares at Bucky. Cause theirs no way it's actually happening, after 4 years of waiting and cursing the picking process. "This is a mission briefing?" Steve asks still in slight disbelief bringing his hands up to his chest and seemingly trying to make himself smaller. "Uh yeah." Bucky says cocking his head and letting out a huff of a laugh at how shocked Steve is. Steve is a mixture of so many emotions and says "O god...um, no I've never been on one. Oh no, now I'm nervous." Steve loosens up again, remembering who hes with and starts to wring his hands and walk again.

Bucky seeks to comfort him in any way he can, so he does the only thing he thinks isn't weird for people who “just met” and slings his arm around his shoulders. Their wings overlap and Bucky finds himself, and Steve, shivering from the contact. He looks only slightly down at Steve to reach his eyes with his own and says with a grin "Hey doll, calm down. You have me to help you." Bucky says with a sly side smile and stays put-together on the outside but inside he's flipping out. He just called Steve  _doll_. Oh great, now hes really done it, he thinks. But then he sees Steve's reaction and feels elated. Steve is grinning at the ground and full on blushing again. Bucky thinks he could die happy now.

He just called me  _doll_. Oh my god he must be as red as a damn canary now, he thinks. He cant even get to the whole talk about how he doesn't need protecting cause when it comes to Bucky he thinks he'll take anything. Bucky squeezes him a little then takes his arm away. Steve _almost_ whimpers at the loss of the touch and not quite overbearing heat reverberating from Bucky, but catches himself.  

They walk side by side for about 20 more minutes while their hands subtly brush almost every swing. Steve itches to take Bucky's hand to feel that comforting warmth again and because its  _Bucky_. The guy he's been crushing on since he knew what it meant and then some. Steve didn't expect their first meeting to go like this but hes glad, he's glad to be going on his first mission with the one guy he knows has always protected him. And for all those years of crushing, Steve thought this would be so much harder, but its not. Talking to Bucky is  _easy_. Steve has never 'clicked' with someone but this feels like that. Their easy banter and not subtle flirting is a relief for Steve. A relief from having to try so hard and prove himself.

He realizes hes being more himself with Bucky, who he's known officially for about 20 minutes, than hes been with anyone in years. Even Sam who's his best friend. This realization is scary but also amazing. 

They don't stop talking the whole way there. Their topics range from what subject they like the best in training to Steve talking about his 'transformation' to how Steve feels about his first mission. He talks about things he never talks about to anyone. Like how his asthma stuck around for the long haul and still bothers him sometimes. Its amazing all that they fit into their small window of time but Steve learns a lot. He learns that linguistics is Bucky's favorite to learn, his real name is James and Bucky comes from a childhood incident that stuck among his friends. He learns that Bucky had to work day and night to get control of his powers when he was younger, he also learns that Bucky has been on a total of 11 field missions (which Steve swears has to be a record). 

They finally come to the meeting room which Bucky insists on going in first, to take the brunt of the yelling that might happen, 25 minutes late if the clock is right. When they walk in Steve sees 3 demons and 3 angels. Steve knows all three angels. Pepper, a healer. Jane, a teleporter. And Wanda, who has telekinesis. He recognizes none of the demons but guesses Bucky does if the growl that slips out is anything to go by.

Bucky explained how the whole 4 and 4 thing worked so Steve wouldn't be totally clueless, but what Steve  _is_ clueless about is why Bucky is stock still and from the looks of it glaring with a locked jaw at a certain slimy looking demon. 

"Nice of you to finally join us." a very forgettable faced man in the front of the room says with a disproving smile. His voice startles Steve but to Bucky it seems to do nothing. Steve then steps out a little more from behind Bucky and grabs Bucky's arm. When that seems to do nothing he tugs his arm and whispers his name. Once, twice and then finally Bucky comes to and blinks down at Steve. " Sorry doll, there’s someone in here I really fucking hate." Bucky says with a twitch of a smile, cupping Steve's elbow and tugging Steve back behind him a little. "I can tell." Steve says, concern written all over his face looking directly into Bucky's now slightly red glowing eyes. 

He doesn't get to blush at the pet name because the man speaks up again "Hello Steve. We've never met before" He holds out his hand for Steve. "I'm Mr.Coulson, the mission coordinator." "Hello Mr.Coulson its nice to meet you, finally." Steve says with a smile as he steps away from Bucky and shakes Coulson's hand. Bucky follows a little ways behind Steve, putting his hand on his waist from behind.

Coulson speaks to him next "And you." He says pointing at Bucky "Know not to be late. So next time it happens I'll...do something, I don't know what yet but, something." Bucky just smiles and gives a mock salute saying "Of course sir" 

Steve goes to sit down so Bucky follows and sits right next to him, strategically shielding Steve from the other demon. Steve definitely doesn’t mind and he also doesn’t mind their wings brushing, and their thighs and shoulders practically melded together. And if the slow relaxing caress of Bucky’s fingers on Steve’s wrist and subtle leaning towards Steve, is anything to go by, Bucky doesnt mind much either. 

The heat of Bucky sinks into his skin and bones through their contact points and Steve has never felt so warm, relaxed...whole.  

****

Of course, of fucking course.  _Brock_ had to be on _this_ mission.

Brock is a no good, slimy second class who fits almost every stereotype a demon can have. The way he talks about guys and girls, angels and demons alike, disgusts Bucky to no end. But this is more personal.

When Bucky was around 15 they had the misfortune of being in a class together and Bucky, not knowing what a dick-bag he was, tried to be-friend Brock. That ended almost as soon as it started and that's when Bucky vowed that he was perfectly happy with his 2 friends and wouldn't even try making new ones. The disgusting comments and overall mentality of Brock made Bucky hate him but the last straw came when they were in the hallway and Steve was on the other side. Brock made a comment on wanting to "Fuck his tiny body" and "make him un-pure" that gave Brock a broken nose and Bucky bruised knuckles. 

Hes hated the guy with a passion ever since.

Bucky only registers the 3rd tug and call of his name as he looks down into concerned blue pools that he can already say he doesn't deserve to look into.

He salutes Coulson with a hand still in the curve of Steve’s waist, and then hes sitting with Steve right next to him, their shoulders and thighs pressed together and their wings overlapping. Brock is sitting behind them so Bucky fluffs his feathers and spreads his wings as much as possible to block any possible view of Steve. His muscles are taught and his shoulders are stiff but as Steve leans into him more and more, almost without thinking, he relaxes and basks in the closeness that he’s pined over for years. 

His fingers subconsciously caressing the inside of Steve’s wrist (which had slowly come into Bucky’s view as Steve relaxed against him) hoping to sooth him. It seems to work with a little sigh from Steve as he relaxes each time. His wings on top of Steve’s caressing and brushing mindlessly. It all makes him shiver. 

He doesn't pay attention normally, but with Steve right next to him it’s a lost cause. With Steve letting Bucky touch him, even so subtly, so willingly, in front of everyone, has Bucky's breath hitching and eyes only venturing to his hand brushing over fair, freckled skin. And every so often Steve will look over at Bucky, at the simple contact, and Bucky knows hes wearing an expression that probably says too much but he doesn't care. Steve needs to know. Know that Bucky is willing to give him everything he is, just for a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope no one is bothered by the division of there POVs, that’s mostly in the beginning, but it gets really confusing (for everyone, trust me) if i try to meld them.
> 
> Also the whole “my angel, my demon” thing was just cause I couldn’t really use their names and that was the most relevant/cute thing I could think of. :))


End file.
